12. Abschied - Why...
Abschied - Why... is the twelfth episode of the Weiss Kreuz anime. Characters Focused On * Omi * Ouka Entire Cast in Order of Appearance *Omi *Ouka *Ms Momoe *Yohji *Ken *Aya *Schuldig *Hirofumi (dream) *Masafumi (dream) *Ouka’s mother Shizuka Sakaki *Persia *Manx *Nagi *Farfarello *Crawford Mid Episode Character * Yohji Overview Girls fawn over the guys in the flower shop as Ouka asks what Omi is involved and whether it is something scary as he raises the accidents that occur around him. They deliver flowers to Ouka’s place and outside Omi is confronted by Schuldig who points out as Weiss he is also a murderer and wonders what Ouka will think of Omi if he told her. After being approached by Schuldig, and confirming with her mother, Ouka learns that Omi is in fact her older brother and begins ignoring him. Omi approaches Manx and Persia where he demands to know why he was ordered to kill his own brothers, Masafumi and Hirofumi. Persia replies that truly evil people must be stopped and that he understands as he reveals that he himself is Shuichi Takatori, Reiji Takatori’s younger brother. Nagi creates some images with Schuldig and Farfarello present, Crawford enters to join them. They plan to send a doctored letter that Omi as Mamoru the son of Reiji Takatori is a spy sent by him and being used to get rid of Weiss from within, and if they need further proof of his deceit, to come to Minato park at midnight tonight. Not believing a word of it but heading there anyway to investigate, they arrive where Omi is also present and they ask each other what they are doing here, with Ouka kept captive tied to a nearby tree. Schuldig taunts Omi from behind a pole, when Omi loudly yells shut up Aya charges, before slicing straight through the pole after discerning the source of Omi’s irritation was hiding there. Farfarello ambushes them, and Schuldig pulls out a gun. Yohji rescues Omi whilst he still presses on to rescue Ouka. Aya, Yohji and Ken are able to get the upper hand on the two members of Schwarz and back them together where they are forced to retreat. Though Ouka is saved and they fall back this is not before Farfarello shoots and hits Ouka through the back. When everyone realises what has transpired they can do nothing as Ouka passes away. Images File:Episode 12 - 001.png File:Episode 12 - 002.png File:Episode 12 - 003.png File:Episode 12 - 004.png File:Episode 12 - 005.png File:Episode 12 - 006.png File:Episode 12 - 007.png File:Episode 12 - 008.png File:Episode 12 - 009.png File:Episode 12 - 010.png File:Episode 12 - 011.png File:Episode 12 - 012.png File:Episode 12 - 013.png File:Episode 12 - 014.png File:Episode 12 - 015.png File:Episode 12 - 016.png File:Episode 12 - 017.png File:Episode 12 - 018.png File:Episode 12 - 019.png File:Episode 12 - 020.png File:Episode 12 - 021.png File:Episode 12 - 022.png File:Episode 12 - 023.png File:Episode 12 - 024.png File:Episode 12 - 025.png File:Episode 12 - 026.png File:Episode 12 - 027.png File:Episode 12 - 028.png File:Episode 12 - 029.png File:Episode 12 - 030.png File:Episode 12 - 031.png File:Episode 12 - 032.png File:Episode 12 - 033.png File:Episode 12 - 034.png File:Episode 12 - 035.png File:Episode 12 - 036.png File:Episode 12 - 037.png File:Episode 12 - 038.png File:Episode 12 - 039.png File:Episode 12 - 040.png File:Episode 12 - 041.png File:Episode 12 - 042.png File:Episode 12 - 043.png File:Episode 12 - 044.png File:Episode 12 - 045.png File:Episode 12 - 046.png File:Episode 12 - 047.png File:Episode 12 - 048.png File:Episode 12 - 049.png File:Episode 12 - 050.png File:Episode 12 - 051.png File:Episode 12 - 052.png File:Episode 12 - 053.png File:Episode 12 - 054.png File:Episode 12 - 055.png File:Episode 12 - 056.png File:Episode 12 - 057.png File:Episode 12 - 058.png File:Episode 12 - 059.png File:Episode 12 - 060.png File:Episode 12 - 061.png File:Episode 12 - 062.png File:Episode 12 - 063.png File:Episode 12 - 064.png File:Episode 12 - 065.png File:Episode 12 - 066.png File:Episode 12 - 067.png File:Episode 12 - 068.png File:Episode 12 - 069.png File:Episode 12 - 070.png File:Episode 12 - 071.png File:Episode 12 - 072.png File:Episode 12 - 073.png File:Episode 12 - 074.png File:Episode 12 - 075.png File:Episode 12 - 076.png File:Episode 12 - 077.png File:Episode 12 - 078.png File:Episode 12 - 079.png File:Episode 12 - 080.png File:Episode 12 - 081.png File:Episode 12 - 082.png File:Episode 12 - 083.png File:Episode 12 - 084.png File:Episode 12 - 085.png File:Episode 12 - 086.png File:Episode 12 - 087.png File:Episode 12 - 088.png File:Episode 12 - 089.png File:Episode 12 - 090.png File:Episode 12 - 091.png File:Episode 12 - 092.png File:Episode 12 - 093.png File:Episode 12 - 094.png File:Episode 12 - 095.png File:Episode 12 - 096.png File:Episode 12 - 097.png File:Episode 12 - 098.png File:Episode 12 - 099.png File:Episode 12 - 100.png File:Episode 12 - 101.png File:Episode 12 - 102.png File:Episode 12 - 103.png File:Episode 12 - 104.png File:Episode 12 - 105.png File:Episode 12 - 106.png File:Episode 12 - 107.png File:Episode 12 - 108.png File:Episode 12 - 109.png File:Episode 12 - 110.png File:Episode 12 - 111.png File:Episode 12 - 112.png File:Episode 12 - 113.png File:Episode 12 - 114.png File:Episode 12 - 115.png File:Episode 12 - 116.png File:Episode 12 - 117.png File:Episode 12 - 118.png File:Episode 12 - 119.png Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Kritiker Category:Media